The New Life!
by mitzi.a.jones
Summary: Olivia and Tony are back together as friends. But will their relationship turn out to be much more.!
1. Chapter 1

As Olivia walked out of the elevators her heart jumped for joy as she was excited to see her best childhood friend Tony.! She missed him so much since the last time she spoke to him was maybe a year and a half ago. She was happy because she thought they could catch up on things again! As she entered Tony heard footsteps and looked up surprised to see his friend.

" Tony! Hey." Olivia said as she walked in.

" Olivia! Wow! Hey so surprised to see you. Haven't seen you for a while" Tony said as he gave her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

" I know. I know. I'm sorry, I've just been so busy lately. But I'm here now." Olivia stated.

" Came here to see me?! Tony said excitingly.

" No. Actually I came here to see Agent Gibbs". Olivia said smiling to Tony as she walked toward Agent Gibbs.

" What can I do for you detective?" Gibbs asked smiling at Olivia and getting up to shake her hand.

Olivia took his hand and started to tell him the reason for her presence. "Agent Gibbs I just came here to deliver a package. Its from my captain".

Gibbs told her to call him Jethro and she gladly accepted.

She walked over to Tony and said "Well Tony I'll be on my way..." but before she could finish' Tony asked to speak to her and she agreed.

"Whats up?" she said

Tony answered in saying "I was just wandering if we could go have dinner tomorrow night, since its Friday and just hang out and catch up on things?" Tony saying this hopefully.

Olivia smiled, loving his proposal. "Of course"

"I'll call you okay" Tony said kissing her on the cheek.

Olivia replied and left.

When Tony turned around smiling he was met with the smiling faces of two of his colleagues Timmy and Zeva. He soon had stopped smiling and said "What did I do?"

Zeva answered saying "Nice move. Wonder if she will last" but Tony just brushed it off and went to his desk and finished his work.


	2. Chapter 2

As Olivia walked out of the elevators her heart jumped for joy as she was excited to see her best childhood friend Tony.! She missed him so much since the last time she spoke to him was maybe a year and a half ago. She was happy because she thought they could catch up on things again! As she entered Tony heard footsteps and looked up surprised to see his friend.

" Tony! Hey." Olivia said as she walked in.

" Olivia! Wow! Hey so surprised to see you. Haven't seen you for a while" Tony said as he gave her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

" I know. I know. I'm sorry, I've just been so busy lately. But I'm here now." Olivia stated.

" Came here to see me?! Tony said excitingly.

" No. Actually I came here to see Agent Gibbs". Olivia said smiling to Tony as she walked toward Agent Gibbs.

" What can I do for you detective?" Gibbs asked smiling at Olivia and getting up to shake her hand.

Olivia took his hand and started to tell him the reason for her presence. "Agent Gibbs I just came here to deliver a package. Its from my captain".

Gibbs told her to call him Jethro and she gladly accepted.

She walked over to Tony and said "Well Tony I'll be on my way..." but before she could finish' Tony asked to speak to her and she agreed.

"Whats up?" she said

Tony answered in saying "I was just wandering if we could go have dinner tomorrow night, since its Friday and just hang out and catch up on things?" Tony saying this hopefully.

Olivia smiled, loving his proposal. "Of course"

"I'll call you okay" Tony said kissing her on the cheek.

Olivia replied and left.

When Tony turned around smiling he was met with the smiling faces of two of his colleagues Timmy and Zeva. He soon had stopped smiling and said "What did I do?"

Zeva answered saying "Nice move. Wonder if she will last" but Tony just brushed it off and went to his desk and finished his work.

At around 5pm Tony decided to call Olivia since he was finished with his work.

RING RING RING

"Hello"

"Olivia hi, its Tony"

"Oh, hey Tony. You done with work already." Olivia said trying not to sound too amused.

"Yeah, and I was thinking that tonight if your not too busy we could watch some movies and eat some popcorn and just hang out".

"I'm not going to busy for a while Tony"

"What do you mean" Tony was lost.

"I am on a one month long vacation, so I would love to hang out with you tonight. It should be fun."

"Yes I hope so. Where are you staying anyways?"

"Um I'm staying at the, wait hold on for a second I'm trying to look for the name. oh here it is. the Hilton Bora Bora Nui Resort and Spa."

"Wow that is a very expensive hotel"

"Yeah my boss sent me here, said I need a break from all that's going on yuh know"

"So do you want me to pick you up now or..."

"Yeah sure, I'll pack a couple of snacks and stuff"

"Okay bye" And with that Tony hung up the phone and started smiling to himself. He was so happy that he gets to hang out with his friend and maybe he will finally get the chance to tell her how he really feels about her.

Tony told his boss that he was leaving and then he made his way to Olivia's hotel.

She was waiting in the lobby with a medium size suitcase when she saw him walking towards her. She watched the way he walked stately and erect. She admired him. She thought he was so handsome and so lovely and smart. The reason why she took the vacation to Washington DC was because she missed him so much and wanted to see him again.

When he finally reached her she stood up and he enveloped her in a hug. He thought he was in heaven when he smelled her sweet scent. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries. When he finally let her go he took her bag for her and took her hand and they walked to the car together. When they were in the car Tony was the first to speak.

"So how was your day?"

"Well it was relaxing. I had a spa and then relaxed in the hot tub for a while and then you called. I think I would still be in the hot tub if you didn't call."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself and prepare to have a night of fun with me because I'ts been a while since we laughed together".

Olivia smiled to herself. She thought they would have a wonderful night together. ''So what about your day at work. Did you actually do something like go out in the fields or did you just stay at your desk and do paperwork all day?''

"Well I actually thought that it was going to be boring and it was but the fun will begin in a short while'' Tony said smiling to Olivia

The rest of the car ride was quiet and short. When we finally arrived at Tony's house I was suprised and I did not let it hide.

''Do you not think I am capable of buying a beautiful house? Men have dreams yuh know"

"I an just suprised that a person like you would buy a house like this. I'ts beautiful Tony"

"Not as beautiful as you" Tony said with a charming smile making Olivia blush.

"Why don't we go inside" Olivia said trying to change the mood. She thought that this night would be one to remember.


End file.
